Brand New Days
by Tearful Warlock
Summary: Lloyd and Flora start their journey to the world of Unova Pokemon. And then they meet Isaac, a trainer who wants to know more about Dragon Pokemon. Meanwhile, Team Plasma is rebuilding their HQ to start another sceme.  RnR, please? :3
1. Chapter 1:  A New Step

Brand New Days

Episode 1: A New Step

* * *

><p>This is my first Pokemon fanfic. It takes place in Unova region and use Pokemon Black background as it's place (So there will be Black Opelucid &amp; Black City). I apologize for the crap grammar. I Hope you'll enjoy it, though (^w^)b (Review, please? :3)<p>

* * *

><p>It's morning already. 8 O'clock to be exact.<p>

Lloyd is still sleeping on his bed while snoring peacefully.

Suddenly, a girl, Lloyd's childhood friend, stealthily comes up from Lloyd's window room and shrieked, "WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!"

Lloyd shocked and jumped out of his bed. He opens the window and asked, "Flora? What are you doing in the first time in the morning?"

"FIRST TIME IN THE MORNING?" Flora get pissed and went into Lloyd's room through the window. "For crying out loud, now's already 8 o'clock!"

Lloyd scratches his black spiky haired head and see the clock. It's indeed 8 o'clock in the morning.

"We're supposed to meet Professor Juniper at 7. Gosh… I don't believe we're late for 1 hour".

Lloyd yawned, "Geez… If you're worried that much, why don't you go ahead to the Lab 1 hour earlier?"

Flora freezed, "W-well… We said we're gonna get our first pokemon together… So how could I go without you?" Flora twirled her long white-silver-ey hair with her finger. It means she's embarassed.

"Alright, then… Let me take a bath and change my clothes first…" Lloyd takes off his sleeping cloth.

Flora takes a glimpse at Lloyd half-naked body.

"Eeeeekkk…!"

She quickly gets out from Lloyd's room slam the door. "You JERK! Why don't you take off your clothes in the bathroom instead?"

"Sheesh… It's kinda my habit… Will you take it easy?"

Miranda, Lloyd's mom, comes to check the source of the scream. And then she founds out Flora in there.

"Flo? Ah… Are you come to take Lloyd to the Lab?"

"Mrs. Miranda? Err… Y-yes… I came for that. Err… Sorry if I kinda barging in into your house…" Flora smiled awkwardly.

"No, It's perfectly fine… You know you're always welcome here… In fact, I'm the one who must apologize for Lloyd. You all supposedly have to go to the Lab at 7 o'clock right?"

"W-well… I guess It's fine. Professor Juniper said that she won't go anywhere for today."

"I see… Well I hope all of you will get your dream Pokemon. I guess it feels thrilling… The time you finally become the Pokemon Trainer…" Miranda smiled.

Flora also smiled and nodded, "I sure hope so, ma'am"

Not long afterwards, Isaac opened his room door. He's already dressed in his trainer outfit. A red t-shirt with black vest with a big white poke ball pattern on the right side, A dark green trousers with camo pattern and a silver colored belt to carry six pokeballs.

"My, my… You look so stylish in that outfit, dear…"

Flora a little bit stunned. _"He doesn't usually dressed so neat like this…"_ she wondered

Miranda clapped her hands, "Alright then, I'm gonna prepare a breakfast… Make sure you already prepared all things necessary, dear. And Flo, you also must have breakfast too."

Flora actually already had her breakfast, but she couldn't refuse Miranda's hospitality. She knows she will insist her. "A-alright, ma'am… Thank you very much"

"Let's go to the dining table, then" said Lloyd.

After waiting for several minutes, the breakfast's done.

"Here you go kids, eat well before you start your big journey."

"Thanks, mom" said Lloyd.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Miranda", said Flora also.

They're having omelette rice with two pieces of grilled sausage. Lloyd looks like enjoyed it so much. Miranda's cooking is well known through Nuvema by it's great homey taste. Flora also can't resist the aroma and gleefully chow it down.

"Thank you for the meal~" Said both of them.

"You're welcome, kids. Now, then Lloyd… Are you done prepared yourself?"

"Yes, mom… I've already prepared anything"

"Are you sure? Nothing left over? Are you already bring your underwear?"

"Yeah, yeah, mom. Already! Sheesh… For your information, I'm already FIFTEEN yesterday" Lloyd sweatdropped.

"Well, I apologize, dear… But your're still my little dear baby…" Miranda hugged Lloyd tightly.

"O-okay… S-seriously, mom… I gotta go now…!" Lloyd can't breathe.

Flora just sweatdropped to see that scene.

"Alright, then dear… I hope you a safe journey, then… Flora, please take care of Lloyd me" Miranda kissed Lloyd's forehead. Lloyd then quickly ran himself out of the house.

"Dear me… He always so hasty" said Miranda.

"Umm… Don't worry ma'am he's in good hands" Flora smiled and lifted her thumb.

"I'm sure about it. Thank you sweetie"

Flora quickly ran herself to catch up with Lloyd.

* * *

><p>After walking for several minutes, they finally arrived at Professor Juniper's Lab.<p>

"Alrighty, finally we're here…" said Lloyd.

"Yeah… Our first Pokemon awaits us here."

They then went into the Lab and found out Professor Juniper inside.

"Ah… Hi there, kids!" greeted Professor Juniper.

"Sorry we're late, Professor…" Flora apologized.

"It's alright, Flo. Now… Are you all ready to pick your starter Pokemon?"

"Yep… Let's do this!" Lloyd seems quite enthusiastic.

Professor Juniper then sends out three Pokeballs. Then Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott come out from it.

"Alright, then kids… Take your time and pick your starter"

Lloyd and Flora come closer to those three Pokemons.

"I'm going to choose Snivy. I already decided it for a long time…" Flora pats Snivy's head. That Snivy looks sharp and intelligent.

Lloyd deciding whether he'll pick Oshawott or Tepig.

"Gosh! They all look great… I kinda confused"

"If I were you, I'll choose Tepig. Fire-type is effective against Grass-type, you know."

"I know that… But… That Oshawott kinda cool too…"

Suddenly, that Tepig jumped into Lloyd's chest and acts so friendly to him.

"Wow… He feels so warm… And friendly! Alright, then little guy. I choose you!"

"Well, then kids… This is your Pokeball. Also extra 5 of them for you… And… This is the Pokedex. This device can record all information about Pokemon. I hope you will fill it with lots of Pokemon info."

"Cool! Thanks" said Lloyd.

"Thank you very much, Professor", said Flora.

"Well, then Lloyd, are you ready?" Flora asked.

"For what?" Lloyd replied.

"Of course Pokemon Battle, dummy! This is your first time right?"

"Err… Yeah… Aren't this your first time too?"

"Well… Actually, back then at Pokemon Trainer's School in Rustboro, I already did some Pokemon battles… But, this is my first official battle so… The previous one does not count" Flora smiled.

"Ah, so you kids decided to do your first Pokemon battle? Alright, then I'll be the referee" offered Professor Juniper.

"That would be great. Thanks, Professor" said Flora.

* * *

><p>"So… Let's get started, then" Flora can't wait.<p>

"Sure. But my Tepig surely will beat your Snivy. We already have type advantage" said Lloyd confidently.

"Well… We'll see about that" Flora grinned.

"Alright… The battle between Lloyd and Flora is about to begin. Are you both ready? Let it begins!"

Lloyd quickly opened his pokedex and searched for Tepig's moves. "Tackle and Tail Whip, Huh? Alright let's start it with Tackle!"

Tepig quickly tackles Snivy.

"Snivy, dodge it, quick!"

Snivy smoothly dodged Tepig's attack.

"What?" Lloyd shocked.

"Your Tepig perhaps stronger and have advantage against my Snivy... BUT, my Snivy is much agile than your Tepig so… You shouldn't take her easily" Flora smiled confidently. "Snivy, use Leer!" she then quickly commanded her Snivy.

Snivy sharply gazed towards Tepig. it looks agitated and scared to move.

"Now use Scratch!"

Snviy then quickly scratches Tepig with its small but sharp claws.

"Hang in there, Tepig! Use Tackle once more!"

Tepig retaliated with tackle, but Snivy jumped over its head to dodge it.

"Scratch again, once more!"

Snivy scratched Tepig with full power. Tepig throwed back a bit and become unable to fight.

"Tepig is unable to fight! Flora's Snivy is the winner!" said Professor Juniper.

"I-I won… Yeah! This is my first victory~" Flora jumped gleefully.

"I'm sorry Tepig…" Lloyd sended Tepig back to it's Pokeball. "Geez… I'm sure that is not your first victory…"

"I told you the previous battle at the school doesn't count…" Flora pouted.

"Well done, kids… Looks like your Pokemon already fond of you… I suggest you should take the gym in Striaton City…" Professor Juniper gave Lloyd and Flora the Gym Badge Case.

Lloyd nodded, "I see… I actually intended to do that… Let's go begin our journey, then Flora!"

"Yes, let us" Flora nodded. "Thank you so much, Professor!"

After say goodbye to Professor Juniper, they walked into the entrance of Nuvema Town.

"Beyond here is the Route 1" said Flora.

"Yeah. Let's step on it together"

"Okay. We're counting it together. One" Flora starts to count.

"Two" continued by Lloyd.

"Three" They said it together while stepped on the Route 1.

"Finally… Route 1" said Flora.

"Yeah…! This actually feels really great!" said Lloyd enthusiastic.

And so they begin their journey to the world of Pokemon.

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Dream of You

**Brand New Days**

**Episode 2: Dream of You**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon.<strong>

**Once again, I apologize for the bad grammar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Current Party:<br>Lloyd:  
>- Tepig<strong>

**Flora:  
>- Snivy<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright… First thing first, we must be careful when we're in the grass. Wild Pokemons are likely to attack us there" said Flora.<p>

"I know, I know… Hey, Is that…" Lloyd opened his Pokedex and analyze a rodent like Pokemon that just passed by. "I see… So that's Patrat. Hoo boy, Let's try catch that one!"

Lloyd picked his Pokeball, enlarged it and throw it to that Patrat.

"Wait!" Flora exclaimed.

That Pokeball captured that Patrat, but after just 2 seconds, that Patrat broke free and ran away.

"You must weaken it first, dummy" said Flora.

"Yeah… I supposed I felt too excited earlier…" Lloyd scratched his head.

Flora then spotted a Lillipup. "Watch and learn" She sent out her Snivy.

"Snivy, use Scratch"

Snivy efficiently scratched that Lillipup.

"Once more, please!"

Once again, Snivy scratched that Lillipup until it quite wounded. She then prepared her Pokeball to catch that Lillipup, but suddenly another Pokeball captured it first. It's Lloyd's Pokeball.

"EXCUSE ME?" Flora looks pissed.

"Err… You weakened it for me, right?"

"Oh dear… You owe me 1 Pokeball, Lloyd"

"Sorry… Umm… We can trade it with your Snivy…"

"NO!" replied Flora fast. "*sigh* It's just a Lillipup. Besides, it looks more suited for you"

"Thanks! I will take care of this Lillipup, then…"

They then continued they journey.

"Where should we go next?" Lloyd asked.

"Let's go for Accumula Town first. We can rest there, and then we train in Route 2 for the Gym challenge"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Lloyd got excited.

Lloyd and Flora then train a bit at Route 1 and resumed their journey to Accumula Town.

* * *

><p>Finally, they arrived at Accumula Town at 3:00 PM. The town looks calm and peaceful, but there's a crowd in the center of the town.<p>

"What is that, Lloyd?" Flora asked.

"Err… How should I know, Flo? I'm curious too"

The two of them approached the crowd to find out what happened.

They found out there's someone preaching about Pokemon.

"So, people of Accumula, we must care our Pokemon with our affection because they are our valuable partner…" That man gracefully preached to the crowds.

"_Who's that guy, I wonder…"_ Flora wondered.

"Miss, do you know who's that preaching guy is?" Lloyd asked to a woman in the crowd.

"Oh, that is Micah. He's the travelling preacher… He travelled to tell people to care about their Pokemon and treat them with love. Such a nice guy he is…"

"Ah… I see. Thank you miss"

"Did you find out who's that guy is?" Flora asked.

"Yep. Looks like the guy's name is Micah. He's some kind of Pokemon preacher or something like that… And people find out he's nice"

"Is that so…? Hmm… This is fishy like fish pie with extra fish on the side."

"Funny that I also thinks like that" Lloyd replied.

"Well… Let's put that aside… How if we take a rest at the Pokemon Center? I bet our Pokemon already tired too"

"Now that you mention it, I'm also feel hungry. Let's go then"

They went to the Pokemon Center and talked to Nurse Joy.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center. May I take care of your Pokemons?"

"Yes, please" said Lloyd while gave his and Flora's Pokemon.

"Okay… Your Pokemon is in good hands. You can take it tomorrow" Nurse Joy gave the Pokemons to her assistant Audino.

"Alrighty. Now, let's get something to eat." Said Lloyd

"Sure. You know this Pokemon Center has Diner for trainers. The food here has a cheap price." said Flora.

"Sweet! let's go there, then."

The two of them go to the diner and ordered some foods. Lloyd ordered salisbury steak and Flora ordered spaghetti carbonara.

* * *

><p>After found the seat, they start to eat their Lunch.<p>

"This is really good! Not as tasty as my mom's but still good." Said Lloyd while chowed his steak.

"Yeah… At least we can eat some good food in here. Alas, not every Pokemon Center has Trainer's Diner." said Flora.

After finished her spaghetti, Flora went out from the Pokemon Center, "I have something to do. I'll be right back soon, so wait here, okay?"

"Alright." Lloyd replied.

Flora went to an emporium not far from the Pokemon Center. She bought a bright black colored collar. "I hope Lloyd will like this." she smiled.

That night, they stayed in Pokemon Center. Every Pokemon Center have free rooms for trainers to stay.

"Lloyd, I… I want you to have this." Flora gave Lloyd the collar she bought that afternoon. "It's for Lillipup. Consider it your birthday present."

"Gee… Thanks, Flo!" Lloyd gleefully accepted it, and sent out his Lillipup. He then wear it to his Lillipup. It likes the collar and growls happily.

"Lillipup loves it. Thanks for the birthday present, Flo." Lloyd hugged Flora.

Flora blushed a little, "You're welcome. Sorry for the late gift."

After that, they went to sleep. Lloyd then having a dream.

"W… Where am I?" Lloyd looks confused in his dream. There's some kinda ruins & grassy area in there.

Lloyd went to that ruin and found out a girl in there. She has a blue hair and wearing a pink clothes with color and flower pattern that just like Munna.

"Hi there. Are you intended to take the Striaton Gym challenge?" said that girl.

"Y-yeah… Is there something wrong with it?" Lloyd looks curious.

"What is your starter Pokemon?" asked that girl.

"I-it's Tepig"

"Here, take this Pansage. It will help you."

Lloyd accepted that Pansage, but he still curious about his dream, "Thanks… But what is…"

Before he could finished his sentence, the place shines so brightly. Then he woke up. It's morning already.

"Whoa… I had a strange dream." said Lloyd.

"So that's why you like moaning and mumbling last night huh?" Flora already woke up way earlier than Lloyd.

"Well… You saw that? It's kinda embarassing."

"Yep… I kinda see that. Hey… What is that Pokeball?" asked Flora.

"This…? Huh? is that…?"

Lloyd threw that Pokeball. Then a Pansage came out from it.

"Wow! A Pansage? When did you get that?" Flora looks surprised.

"Err… In my dream?"

"That is not kinda a funny joke" Flora pouted.

"Seriously, Flo. I got this Pansage in my dream. Some girl with Munna-patterned dress gave it to me"

"Munna? Hmm… Is someone gave you that Pansage via Dream? I heard that's possible, but I've never seen one before… I guess this is what Dream Transfer is about…"

"Well… I'm still kinda confused… But, I will train this Pansage to challenge the Striaton Gym…"

That Pansage looks happy.

"Here Pansage, meet your friends" Lloyd sent out his Tepig and Lillipup.

They all seems friendly to each other.

"Well… If you gonna train them for the Gym challenge, we should do it on Route 2"

"Alrighty, let's do it, then guys!"

Tepig, Lillipup and Pansage growls happily together.

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Current Party:<strong>

**Lloyd:  
>- Tepig<br>- Lillipup  
>- Pansage<strong>

**Flora:  
>- Snivy<br>(Flora: I'm searching for Petilil and Sewaddle...)**

* * *

><p>Here's the biodata of Lloyd and Flora:<p>

Lloyd:  
>Age: 15<br>Favorite Pokemon: All types!  
>Favorite Food: Meat<br>Description: Lloyd is a laid back, easy going and carefree lad. He don't really liked Pokemon at first, but when a Lapras saved him from drowning, he became fond of Pokemon and want to be a best Pokemon Trainer. He's Native from Kanto and lived in Celadon, but because his father transferred to Castelia for his work, He and his family moved out to Unova. And Lloyd begins his Pokemon journey there.

Flora:  
>Age: 14<br>Favorite Pokemon: Grass-types are complex and fun to learn :3  
>Favorite Food: Pasta, Vegetables<br>Description: Lloyd's childhood friend. Naturally a sweet and calm girl, but became a bit grumpy towards Lloyd because his density and carefree nature. When she's 10, she attended Pokemon Trainer's School in Rustboro for three years. After that she and his father moved out to Unova because she want to try the Pokemon Musical in Nimbasa City.


End file.
